This invention relates to monitoring systems for measuring materials in a container. More specifically, this application relates to the replacing of electrical components of a monitoring system.
Monitoring or detection systems for determining the material level in a container are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0011970 to Mruk teaches such a detection system and is incorporated in full herein. While such systems are sufficient at determining material level in a container, problems exists changing out communication cards and electronic components when such need to be replaced, updated, or changed based upon use with a particular communication system. Thus, a need exists for an improved system that facilitates replacement of parts of such systems.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to facilitate the replacing of electrical components of a monitoring system. These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.